In the manufacture of an integrated circuit, display panel, disk, or the like, sputtering can be used to form a film on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, glass panel, or resin disk. Sputtering is a deposition technique that forms a film by colliding ions against the surface of a target, and depositing particles emitted from the surface on a substrate. The target is fixed to a backing plate. A cooling means cools the backing plate, thereby cooling the target. The backing plate also functions as an electrode for applying a voltage to the target.